


A Step In The Right Direction

by digigirl02



Category: Power Rangers SPD
Genre: AU-Soulmates, Angst, Atonement - Freeform, Bonding, Comfort, Grieving, Guilt, Making up for lost time, Multi, Opening Up, Referencing other stories, Regret, Team as Family, Trust Issues, meeting the parents for the first time, soul mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 15:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17624885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digigirl02/pseuds/digigirl02
Summary: The soulmates comfort their last member.Edit-Updated 2-05





	A Step In The Right Direction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aletterinthenameofsanity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aletterinthenameofsanity/gifts).



> A special thank you to aletterinthenameofsanity, for allowing me to borrow her universe. I hope you like it. This takes place in said universe and will reference her stories.

A Step In The Right Direction

The sunlight crept through the window of Jack’s room as the soulmates slept. It was still early morning when Syd was the first to notice something. “Guys,” she said as she shook Z , the one closest to her, awake. “Where’s Sky?” It has been two months since the incident with Wootox. During this time the four rangers have tried to make amends with Sky. They thought they were making process with him, until Sky bailed out on them this morning.

“It’s too early,” Z muttered still half asleep. “Go back to bed.” Syd swatted her on the backside. “Hey, what was that for,” she asked .

”Sky isn’t here,” she informed her as the boys started stirring up. 

”He is probably in the training room right now,” Jack said with a yawn.

“You know how much he loves to get ahead in training,” Bridge added. 

“Your probably right,” Syd answered.“ I am just overacting. Besides, Sky is a big boy, he doesn’t need our supervision.”

September twelfth, Sky thought as he looked at the calendar on the wall of the training room. We have met once again. Today was the twelfth anniversary of his father’s death. Looking back he thought about how much everything changed since the previous year. Like how the abrupt addition of Jack and Z had changed the team dynamic and how his teammates bonded with each other while he was stuck on the sidelines.

While the logical part of his brain knew not to hold it against them, the emotional part did. Back when it was just Bridge, Syd and him, it was easier to ignore that Syd and Bridge were soulmates especially with Dru around. He felt that he didn’t need a soulmate as long as he had Dru. Only to find out years later that he had betrayed him. That wasn’t the hardest part for him. No, while he quickly accepted that Dru’s betrayal was yet another disappointment in his life. It was the fact that Bridge, his roommate was more interested in spending more time with his soulmates, then to talk to him about it. Of course, what he did to them and the whole base was awful and he couldn’t blame them for being angry with him it still hurt him. He thought that any progress that he had made towards the others was forever gone. Only to have the following day Jack offering to help him with his punishment and make amends. Contrary to popular belief, he never really hated him or Z. After all, neither of them have been on his squad as long as Bridge and Syd have. But then again, he couldn’t bring himself to hate either of them either. He knew that it was _his_ fault that they weren’t that close in the first place. After all, he had never been on the most friendliest of terms with them. Opting to treat them more like fellow comrades then friends. Only to find himself later he falling in love with those who were already taken.

The day that he discovered that they were all soulmates was the happiest, yet scariest day of his life. While he loved the idea of them all being soulmates he wasn’t sure if he wanted in. After all, they had spent years bonding with each other that they didn’t really need him. He knew he shouldn’t, but he help but feel a bit of resentment about the fact that they were only willing to start a relationship with him only after displaying their marks. He couldn’t help but wonder if them wanting him to join their relationship was due more to obligation on their part more then anything else. 

Little did Sky know as he was brooding over his feelings that his soul mates were waking up to find him still gone. “Whose ready to head over to the training room to see Sky,” Jack asked as he pulled on a pair of sweatpants. Syd groaned, although she wanted to see her soulmate, she was not a morning person at all .

Bridge, however was. Already dressed in his training clothes he headed to the door. “Sky had promised me that he would help me with some katas today,” he announced .

Syd, still not wanting to leave the warm bed quite yet asked, “Shouldn’t we eat breakfast first.”

”Breakfast can wait,” Z replied, “I’d rather see Sky first. After all, since Wootox, Sky has made more of an effort to be part of our relationship.”

The group winced at the mention of Wootox , ”What we did was still wrong,” Bridge admitted in a small voice as he made his way to where the others still sitting on the bed. “In fact, I am still surprised that he forgave us at all. If what happened to him happened to me and I was the newcomer in our relationship, and what happened to him happened to me, I don’t know if I would be able to forgive as easily.”

”You do remember that we weren’t aware that they have swapped bodies right,” Jack reminded him gently.

“But I should have,” Bridge argued his voice growing a bit louder. “ I know you and Z have known him for only a year, but I knew him for five more. That is six more years! And for what, to waste all that time that being too caught up in all of this,” he said as he expanded his hands to the group, “to even get to know him as a person and become his friend .” 

”You couldn’t have known that he was our soul,” Jack started to say only to be interrupted once again by Bridge.

”But I’m the empath here, not you. If anyone should have known about Sky’s feelings it would have been me. Heck, he even told me one night that he knew about my nightmares but felt hesitant to help me. He also mentioned the fact that that how our powers interacted with each other was the real reason why Commander Cruger paired us up as roommates in the first place. That despite us not being soulmates that we could have created a bond between us. But instead I was too scared to drop my defenses and let him in.”

”You’re not the only one to mess up Bridge,” the blond said. “I too, could’ve also done better. I had the same opportunity as you to get to know him as well, but like you, I never really did. My dad told me once before I joined SPD that relationships aren’t defined by the writing on ones arm. That relationships needed to take time and effort to flourish. He also said that relationship can be formed between two non soulmates, if only they are willing to take the initiative to start one. But I didn’t listen, heck, even when my feelings towards him started to evolve, I still didn’t do anything about it.”

”Me either,” replied Bridge as Z and Jack nodded both of them feeling the same way towards Sky, but afraid of breaking the status quo in their relationship .

”Your right,” Jack replied, with sorrow in his voice “we could have all done better." 

”And despite how much we wish to, we can’t change the past,” Z reminded them. “Only the future,” the others nodded their heads in agreement, determined more then ever to not repeat their actions.

”Umm guys,” Bridge said looking at the word of the day calendar, “do you realize what day is today?” 

”No why,” Jack asked feeling guilty for having to ask in the first place.

Upon looking at the calendar Z realized what Bridge was referring to. “It’s the anniversary of the day that Sky’s father died,” she told Syd and Jack. "That was the reason he left.”

”We have to do something about this,” Syd said with determination on her face, turning to Bridge she asked. “Do you know where he was buried?”

After finishing his workout Sky made his way to the locker room. He hadn’t heard or even read anything from his soulmate yet. Not even Bridge who was fond of scribbling a morning message to him each day. Most of the time the message read something like this _R U up yet?_ or _Got Toast want sum?_ in his becoming more familiar by each passing day green print. It still was odd, he thought seeing writing on his arms. He wondered if he would ever get used to it. He also thought it was amusing that that Bridge, enteral rambler that he is used text language in his messages. It was a bit odd yet made sense in a way. That boy never ceases to amaze me, he thought. After Z, he was closest to Bridge, bonding with his roommate who started to spend more time with him in their room then ever before. The only problem with this new arrangement was that he wish that they had started doing this much sooner. He loved the quirky ranger and had to admit one of his favorite things to do was spooning with him as he held him in his arms and used his shields to protect him from bad dreams. It almost felt that it was the main reason he had them in the first place.

Bridge wasn’t the only one he came to love, while they still butted heads at times, Sky knew that the love and respect for Jack went both ways. He knew about Jack’s asexually and was learning more about it in order to make their relationship between them even better. Although, he had to admit that the others were right about him being one hell of a cuddlier. 

Despite initially thinking of her as a spoiled princess, Syd surprised him the most. After getting to know her better he saw the kind heart that she had. He vaguely knew that Syd had some issues at home with her father and brother. He was surprised about how well she hid the pain away. He also appreciated all that she did to include him in the group especially the stories she would tell him about her and the others as children. His favorites being the embarrassingly ones like when Z was still trying to control her powers and accidentally created a multiple of herself by farting. It gave him a better understanding into the childhood of his soulmates and a glimpse into some of their inside jokes.

Z, is his best friend in the squad was his confident. He would tell her many things that he wasn’t quite comfortable sharing with the others just yet. He even told her about the significance of the day. I hope she remembers, he thought, not knowing that his soulmates had something in mind for him.

“Well cadets, it is not for me to say if you could accompany Sky to his father’s grave,” Commander Cruger told them. “After all, none of you have expressed a interest in it before.” The cadets in front of him looked downwards feeling ashamed. 

” We know that we have all made mistakes in the past commander,” Syd replied. “But we are willing to learn from them.” 

Cruger nodded his head, he knew about the soul marks and was pleased of the effort they were putting in to make amends for their behavior towards their last soulmate. “As long as Sky approves of it, you have my blessing. The four saluted him.

”That wasn’t so hard,” Jack said as they headed down the hallway. ”Ready for phase two?” 

Sky headed back to see Bridge reading a comic book. “Where were you this morning,” he asked, trying his best to keep his voice steady.

Bridge looked up for his book,”we were going to meet you there,” he replied, “but as we were making our way to the training room the commander pulled us aside to discuss something.”

Sky frowned, “then why didn’t he retrieve me?”

”He knew how much you get hated to be interrupted, besides it was no big deal.”

“Are you sure,” Sky asked, “You guys aren’t going to start shutting me out again or you? Because if you are,” he said as his voice starting to crack.

Bridge didn’t need to hear anything else. He hated the fact that Sky was still questioning them after all this time. He knew that trust was a hard thing to earn, but the thought that Sky may never fully trust them was heartbreaking. While he knew that what they were doing was for him, it didn’t make stalling Sky any easier. He knew that he needed to stretch it out for a few more minutes until the others finished preparing. As luck would have it, he and Sky were soon messaged by Jack saying to meet them at the front gate at the cemetery his father laid .

Heading out, Sky wondered why they were needed there. I hope that it’s not another attack set by Gruumm, he thought, especially being that close to where my father’s gravestone. “What is the problem,” Sky asked after seeing them at the destination. He was surprised to see them all in mourning clothing.

”We came to meet your father,” Z replied as if it was the most natural thing in the world to say.

”You did,” Sky asked a lump forming in his throat, “but why?”

”Because we know how important it is to you,” Syd answered, “that’s why.”

”I don’t know what to say,” Sky admitted. 

”Then don’t say anything,” Jack said, “please let us share this with you.” 

Sky though for a moment, while he had always dreamed of sharing his grief with someone else he was a bit hesitant. He knew that this was his opening of the Pandora’s box, so to say, and that by him sharing this most intimate part of him was nothing he could never have back. But he trusted them, knowing the only reason they were there was to support him. Deciding to go with it, he led them to the headstone of Nathan Tate.

” There it is,” he told the group. “This is where my father, Nathan Tate lies.”

Syd fell to her knees as she placed something he realized was a rose onto the plot. “I am honored to met you sir,” she said. “My name is Sydney Drew and I am one of your son’s soulmates. I know all about what happened to you and your soul marks only to realize that your son inherited the same curse. I am sorry that it took me this long to find him”

Z went next. “My name is Elizabeth Delgado and I too am honored to meet you. I want to thank you for the sacrifice you made. As part of the new squad of rangers, I hope that someday our team would make you proud. I love your son with all of my heart and would do anything for him,” and with that said she too laid a rose down.

”My name is Bridge, and I too love your son. Sky is one of the best people to have ever entered my life, and I am also willing to do anything to keep it that way. I remember reading about you in the archives, about how brave you are. I just wish, I had a chance to meet you before,” he said as he laid out his rose.

Jack saluted the headstone. “Your death is not in vain sir. Like Elisabeth said before we all share in the same dream you had to keep this world safe. My name is Jack Landers and I also love your son. He means the world to me. And I promise to always care for him. For he is the missing piece in my life that I never knew was there.” Giving him one final salute he laid the rose down with tears pouring down his face. Looking around the group Sky saw tears in each of his soulmate’s eyes.

Trying not to snob, Sky grabbed the closest person to him that happened to be Syd. Wiping a tear from her eyes he gave her a small kiss. Sensing the others approaching him, he extended his arms to include them all in a big bear hug. “Did you all mean what you said,” he asked already knowing the answer but still wanting to hear it from them.

”Of course we did,” Jack answered a bit taken aback,”why do you ask?”

”Because I wanted to hear it from you. What you did, what all of you did means everything to me. You all are my world and I too, love your all with all of my heart. I’ll promise that I will care for each and everyone of you for the rest of my life. Now if you don’t mind, can you please all give me a moment alone with my father?”

Sky watched as the others left his side, telling him that they will be waiting outside the cemetery for him with the promise that they would spend the remainder of the day with him. Syd had even prepared some food for a picnic afterwards. Kneeling down, Sky started his conversation with his father. 

“Hi dad, it’s me, Sky. I am sorry that I haven’t visited you much this year. As my soulmates had mentioned before we all now power rangers. I wasn’t assigned as red ranger but blue. I’ll admit that I was jealous of Jack for taking the position of red ranger, but more about him later. Although I didn’t like him at first, I am now proud to call him my leader. They are all great dad, and I wish you could meet each and every one of them.”

“Sydney, or Syd, as she prefers to be called, is a bit of a princess, but she is also is one of the most caring and loyal person that I have ever known. She maybe a bit prissy, but she is willing to get dirty to protect the ones she loves.”

”If I was to describe, Elizabeth, or Z, it would be passionate and selflessness. She always puts others first and was the first person that I opened up to. And for that I am grateful.”

”Bridge is well, Bridge. He maybe the oddball of the group, but that is what I love about him the most. He’s great dad. He is an eternal optimist and despite his quirks like his love of _”buttery toast.”_ and standing on his head to think, he is also brilliant, trusting and loyal . In fact his genius has saved our butts many times.”

”Jack, as I mentioned earlier is our leader. A bit reckless, at times but a great leader and friend. Well dad, that’s about all I need to say about them right now. Even though it took longer then I wanted to find them, I am glad to have that each of them is in my life.” With that said , Sky got up and headed towards his soulmates looking forward to what lied ahead.


End file.
